Code: Mistake A Code Lyoko Fanfic
by Simply Kateh
Summary: What happens when X.A.N.A makes a mistake and sends an inncocent girl playing a virtual computer program into Lyoko? Will they get her out? R&R Please! (This is My First Fan Fiction)
1. Too Many Mistakes

"Why do you do this? You go off into your dream worlds and..." her mother sighed, it was no use, "Kate your grades are horrible." she said frankly, feeling horribly about it. " _Mom_," her daughter whined for she knew what was to come of this conversation, Please, I'll do better I pro-" she was cut off, this time by her Mother, "Kate, no more promises, your taking that flight on Wednesday and that's final."

She ran. She ran to who knows where but that didn't matter, she escaped to where she knew her mother wouldn't find her. She wouldn't go on that flight; she couldn't go to some preppy boarding school in the middle of France. She couldn't.  
  
"Its not going to be that bad, I mean France! You can hang with the frenchies!" her secret crush told her, she blushed and let out a chuckle, pushing a piece of golden-red hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I guess... but I mean... I never wanted to leave here this early," she said, looking at the lovely Long Island, New York scenery around her. "Maybe it's for the better." Paul offered, "Maybe, lets go." she said, pressing a small black button on a strange computer-like wrist band, "Yeah." and he did the same. 

He drew closer...she could feel his body moving closer to her's, her face flushed a deep mauve as his large brown eyes stared into her almond-shaped green ones. _'This is it...' _she thought, "Maydrain..." his name escaped her lips and what was left of the gap between them closed, she could feel his breath on her cheek and then...

A scream came out of no-where, echoing though the forest, Kate stopped, realizing it had come from her own mouth. The boy across from her stared down with worried eyes at the figure of his friend, who lay on the forest floor, her chest moving up and down in rapid motions, wincing with pain. He looked to the device on his wrist and pressed a button, suddenly the costume of his character, Maydrain was gone and he was back to good old Paul. He knelt down; even in this virtual state he could tell that this was not part of the role play, that something had pained her greatly.Electricity soared though her blood stream, every second that ticked by pained her. She collapsed. 

In the few minutes that had gone by the worst of the pain had abandoned her body, she took the chance of opening her eyes. Fog._ 'When had there been fog in the forest?' _She thought to herself, realizing that it was not the scenery but her own optics that were creating this illusion. She could see the form of her friend bending over her; though she could not see his expression she could tell he was worried. And then suddenly, she was gone, as if someone had taken the clicker and changed the channel, leaving a wide-eyed Paul behind.

Where she ended up was a surprise to her, for she expected to be zapped from the VRPW (Virtual Role Playing World) back to her friend's comfy basement bedroom but no. With a few shocks that felt much like static electricity she sat up, rubbing her aching eyes."Where am I?" she muttered, staring out at the Lyoko desert region that stretched out before her, '_This must be a mistake... I must have pushed a button by accident.'_ She looked to her wrist band, which was in the 'off' position. She shivered... in this world she couldnt feel anything. It was like she didn't exist anymore. '_That must be it, I must be dead.'_

_  
_This was all a mistake, she had gotten that part right, but she was the opposite of dead. Before her stretched a tower, though she did not take the time to see it, the X.A.N.A symbol glowed an eerie red, this was all his fault. This was his mistake. But she didn't know that, she didn't even know if she was alive.  
  
Somewhere in the real world, 4 friends were receiving the same Xana symbol on the display of their cell phones. An attack.


	2. Discovery

Author's Note: Well, this chapter didnt really come off as I wanted it to but I think it came out fine all the same. I have a few thank yous I would like to give out. First, In order to thank my good friend I am decicating this story to her for agreeing to upload my chapters seeing that my computer wont let me, Thanks a Bunch Kristine! I owe you big time! Second to my First reviewer! You made my day, Silver Lyken!

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in my last chapter, durr. But Yeah I dont own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters.  
Claimer: I do own Kate, Paul, Maydrain and this storyline, Dont steal them or face my rabid bunnies that will take over the world. Muha.

" I hear a new girl is coming this week," Yumi informed Odd who was standing next to her, looking over the rest of their school gossiping in the courtyard fromthe privacy of the park. "Really?" he replied, both a mischievous hint in his voice and his eyes. Yumi rolled her eyes and leaned against a nearby tree, her arms crossed in from of her chest, '_Where's Ulrich?'_ she thought to herself for he had promised to meet them here. "Uh huh," she mumbled as a reply to Odd who had been silent after his last comment.

-Meanwhile-

"Help me..." Kate's voice was soft and weak and her eyes held a look that one would only pity. Near where she stood timidly was a tower of Xana's, glowing red against the pale sand. More mistakes, the monsters that were safe guarding the tower were beginning to come suspicious of her form, they began inching towards her. A shiver of fear whet down her spine, '_Why me?' _One of the blocks symbols glowed red, getting ready to fire...

"Aelita, what was that?" Jeremie asked, sliding his glass back up his nose. "It sounded like a yell, Jeremie," Aelita reported, while Jeremie tapped away on his computer, "A tower has been activated in the desert region." he said while scanning the screen of his computer, "Do you want me to go check it out Jeremie?" He thought for a moment, was it possible that Xana had created a new monster? If so Aelita shouldn't go alone... "No, we'll wait for the others, I want to try and figure out what Xana has up his sleeve this time."

-Back at School-

Ulrich approached his friends 15 minutes later with his usual slouch and his thumbs hitched in his pockets, "Hey," he mumbled, though his greeting had a sense of annoyance in it, "Well?" Yumi asked, Ulrich grinned. "I fell asleep in my last class," he shrugged then continued, "I got the whole responsibility speech from the Sub," he finished apologetically. Yumi nodded and shot Odd a look who was now nudging Ulrich in the shoulder, cracking up.

The tone of a cell phone went off in Ulrich's pocket, shrouding Odd's laughter; he casually reached in his pocket and took one look at the display screen, knowing what it was going to say. The Xana symbol flashed on the screen. He looked to the others, they had done this what seemed like a hundred times before, they nodded and began towards the factory.

Their chatter subsided as they reached the elevator. The gears of the elevator began to creak as the doors opened and they stepped inside, pressing the button that would take them to the Super-Computer room.

"You're here." Jeremie said, who was quickly typing away at his computer, trying to hack into Xana's plan but came up with nothing. They stepped in, they could tell something was bothering Jeremie by the way he was speaking, " A tower in the desert region was activated," he reported, "But there is something strange about this one, it seems not to be having an effect on our world but instead Lyoko." "But why would Xana do that?" Yumi asked, furrowing her brow, "Well from what Aelita told me there is a new monster of sorts in Lyoko, but I cant seem to get information on it." He said, this was obviously the something that was bothering him, he could normally hack into anything, but this.

"We're on it Jeremie," Yumi and Ulrich added a nod. "Yeah lets go kick some Xana butt!" Odd added, jumping in the air, driven by the thrill of a new monster's 'butt to kick.'

Jeremie nodded at the rest of the gang opened the elevator and got in, pressing the down button to get to the scanner room, when there they separated into separate scanners. "Ready?" Jeremie's voice echoed though the Scanner room, "Yeah." replied Ulrich, looking to the others. "Ok." he said then started tapping away, bringing up each kid's card and entering them into his computer,"Transfer Yumi...Transfer Ulrich...Transfer Odd...," He said outloud, then entered the code to start up the scanners," Scanner Yumi...Scanner Ulrich...Scanner Odd...Virtualization." With what felt like a sudden burst a wind, the trio virtulized into Lyoko, first their basic form, then all the rest.

"Hey Aelita." they stood among the virtual trees of the forest region, "Hello Odd." she replied back with a warm smile. "Ok guys; follow Aelita to the inactivated tower to get to the desert region." Jeremie's voice could be heard in Lyoko even though he was back in the real world. "Ok Jeremie." Yumi replied and they began walking towards the unguarded, inactive tower.

"Ready?" Aelita asked the trio, they nodded at her in turn. Going though the tower's wall, they ended up on a platform that was shaped in a strange eyes symbol, the Xana symbol. "You guys are ok to go." Jeremie informed. "Thanks Jeremie," Aelita responded before taking a dive off the platform in the the black abyss that was lit only by the blue lighted files in the tower.  
  
"Ok who's next?" Ulrich asked, both boys looking at Yumi, "M...Me?" she stuttered, "Age before beauty," Odd said, setting them off in fits of laughter, Yumi pushed him off the edge. "No Faaaaiiiirrr!" was heard bouncing off the tower's walls. Ulrich began to feel uncomfortable being left alone with Yumi, "Um... so you erm, wanna go next?" Yumi's laughter subsided and she grabbed his hand grinning and looking at him at the same time, "Lets go together," she said, and they jumped off, landing on a different platform hat looked the same as the last, "What took you so long? You two making out up there?" Yumi and Ulrich blushed and quickly broke their hand hold.

"You've reached the desert region guy, get ready and be on alert. We don't know how powerful this new monster is." They walked out of the tower, "Alright, Alright Jeremie, we get it, we'll protect your precious Aelita." "_ODD!" _Jeremie scolded but blushed.

Someone gasped, "Look, there..." Yumi pointed; there lay the girl, in a sparking holographic dress of white, the silver wings of her role-play character still protruding from her back. She was stirring.

"Why... she's a girl!" Odd said.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter, its fairly long, longer than my last. Please Review. If there are any problems with my story please tell me in your review, especially if im not staying in character. Tell Me Because I want to know.**


	3. In the Dark

  
  
"State the obvious why don't you Odd." Yumi said, rolling her eyes then she looked to Ulrich, "A trap? Xana?" She questioned, he shook his head, "I don't think so." he murmured, staring down at the girl with a suspicious stare," Then how?" 

She was trapped, trapped like a rat in a maze with no place to go. _'What is this place?'_ the question swarmed though her, an answer no where in sight. The high, cold walls of her mind stood before her shrouding any hope of escape, "No!" she screamed, her voice cracking and ending in sobs, the echo of her scream still bouncing off the walls in her mind, "What did I do?" she said though her tears, resulting in fits of coughing.

Back in the light, the four some was standing over the girl, who now looked like she was having a fit. Her eyes were closed and she was violently moving. Yumi stooped down and tried to calm the 15 year old in a motherly way. "What did I do?" the girl's voice was frightened as she talked in her deep "sleep." Yumi whispered into the girl's ear while Odd and Ulrich stood wide-eyed, feeling rather unhelpful, " Shh, it's ok Calm down." "Odd, Ulrich," Jeremie's worried voice boomed into Lyoko and their thoughts, " You have 3 hornets and a block approaching from the activated tower, I need you to get Aelita to the tower so she can deactivate it." The boys nodded to each other, " We're on it Einstein." Odd grinned and they set off, waiting for Aelita first of course who had been trying to help Kate and Yumi to no avail.

"I'm going to try to do a scan and try to find what or who she is." Yumi nodded and replied looking to the Lyoko sky, "Ok Jeremie, tell me if you find anything." "Will do, Yumi."

_'Is that music?"_ she thought, the familiar melody echoing in her thoughts. _'I've heard this song before...'_ she thought during a pause in the music, when it resumed she found herself following the sad song with a soft hum. '_I'm going crazy that has to be it.' _The worry of dying had now deserted her mind, for she knew that heaven was white and pearly, filled with angels and such, this was not heaven, nor was it hell. This was sort of like something in between.

The music was louder now, pounding though her painfully, but the pain was minuscule to the pain the memories brought to her already broken heart. "Mom.." escaped her lips, as the music brought the familiar scene of her Mother sitting grandly at their rinky dink piano to her. Though the piano was second rate the music that came out of it was delicious, you could taste the sweet, sweet taste of Beethoven and Mozart that spilled out of the piano. But this was an opinion of course.

"Jeremie, she's getting worse." Yumi worried, " Have you found anything?" A sigh came with a sad announcement, " The coding is deep, all I have found out is that she's from the United States, at least that's were she was Virtualized." "The states?" Yumi said looking at the girl in a slight of awe, "Anything else?" "Nothing, no name, no age." She nodded appreciatively. "We'll make due, maybe if she wakes she can tell us who she is." "I'm not sure about that Yumi, I'm not sure if we can Virtualized her back to the factory." "We have to try; we can't just leave her here in Lyoko."

In these few minutes she had gone though one of those 'near death experience flashbacks,' this was making her worse. The thoughts drove though her mind, making her insane. She wanted them out, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she yelled but they did not reply, they kept coming. Her thirteenth birthday, starting Jr. High, threatening suicide, falling apart in the Guidance office claiming it was only a threat, nothing more. Painful memories, lessons hard learned. A new memory floated by, this one brought a small grin to her face, and a blush to her cheeks, He drew closer...she could feel his body moving closer to her's, her face flushed a deep mauve as his large brown eyes stared into her almond-shaped green ones. _'This is it...' _she thought, "Maydrain..." his name escaped her lips and what was left of the gap between them closed, she could feel his breath on her cheek and then... she cringed at what she knew would come next as the memory floated away, down the silver tunnel that was now the only light in the room of her thoughts, '_Follow it'_ a voice nagged, '_it will bring you to what you desire,'_ she nodded, following its instructions and clumsily dove head first into the tunnel. _'I see the light...'_

Impact!" Ulrich yelled, driving his sword though one of the Block's eyes, causing it to explode in a cloud of debris. "Odd, behind you!" Jeremie yelled, watching a hornet come up behind Odd on the screen, "Laser Arrow!" an arrow shot out of his wrist, nearly missing the hornet, "Odd, get out of there!" "No Jeremie, I can do this!" the hornet fired, Odd tried to dodge and got hit in the chest, " Only 20 life points left Odd." This was the last hornet, they had to get Aelita to the tower, "Aelita, Go, Odd and I will distract the hornet." "Ok Ulrich" Aelita said as she began for the tower, the hornet immediately went after her, "Oh no." she gasped and ran, she was nearly there... "Laser Arrow!" "YES! Got him!" Odd boasted and a did a sort of victory dance.

Aelita pressed her hand against the blue screen, 'Aelita.' It verified, 'Code?' It questioned, 'L-Y-O-K-O' she typed as her answer. The infected files fell down into the black nothing while the safe ones stayed. Aelita stepped out of the tower, this time was different, this time they wouldn't be returning to the past, yet.__

'Voices... Are those voices?' "Jeremie, she's coming to." a voice said, its tone smothered with relief. "Ok, try to see if you can find out anything. Im going to work on trying to get her here." Yumi nodded, "Hello? Are you ok?" Yumi said, her voice booming though the tunnel, "Light, I see Light." Kate said as she was thrust from the tunnel back into her body, she shot up into a sitting position, panting.


	4. Some Answers and Some Insanity

** This Chapter Took VERY long to write and I'm VERY Sorry about it! Thanks for the reviews and I hope I get more from this chapter. Chapter 5 is already stated but I think I might change it to Chapter 6 and write a whole different Chapter 5. Oh And:  
_Verzicht:_** **Ich besitze nicht jugendlich Titans.**

"Where am I?" Kate panted, staring wildly at the three that surrounded her. Yumi looked to the others and they shook their heads, "Um..." she said, trying to buy herself a little time, "Who are you?" Kate questioned again, "How did I get here? What Happened to me?" questions poured out of her. Aelita now stepped forward and began to talk, " Calm down, there is much time for explanations." Yumi nodded. Kate calmed herself and all was silent, for she was examining each of them, starting with Yumi, rather judging them by their outsides. _'Samurai! Weird outfit' _her eyes moved over to Aelita, _'Pink hair? Ok...not even going to ask.'_ Next the boys, her eyes widened, _'At least they look nice,' _a smile played across her face. "Uh..." she stared at Ulrich, making him uncomfortable.  
"Maybe you should answer a few of our questions first." Jeremie suggested, and Kate jumped. "It's a looonnnnggg story," exaggerated Odd. Kate rolled her eyes, mimicking Odd's tone of voice, "Surreee." Yumi sighed and began, this was going to be a long night, looks like her algebra homework would have to wait.

"How did you get here?!" Ulrich now joined in, they were questioning her as if she were the suspect of a murder. "I... don't... know!" she exclaimed finally after minutes of them repeating the question over and over. They didn't what she was saying, but what would she have to do to get it though their heads? She didn't know who, what when, where or how she got here. Each time she had given them a truthful answer, except once where she became agitated and thought it was a good idea to say that she was an Alien from the planet Ion in the Extramin Solar System. The one called "Odd" had almost believed that one.

"I think she's telling the truth guys," Jeremie spoke into his headset, "Ya THINK?!" Kate growled wildly. "Kate," Yumi started, they had at least gotten her name out of her, "Do you remember what you were doing before you got here?" Kate blushed, _would she have to tell them about the...the kiss?_ She sighed, " Let's start from the beginning..." Odd of COURSE had to crack a joke at this, "That's a very good place to start," giving her an attitude much like her own he smirked. She glared. "Sheesh cant you take a joke?" He said knowing her reply. "No."

With a great sigh she began, still wondering how she was going to tell them everything and nothing at the same time. "Well it all started when my Mom wanted to ship me off to boarding school..." Sentence by Sentence she went though the stories, following her heart on what to tell and what should be sacred to her mind only. The kiss, the loss, the insanity. These things were her memories, a story she would one day tell to him and only him.  
"We were in the middle of a...erm...epic scene when all of a sudden I black out, if you could even call it that. The last thing I remember before I was zapped here was seeing fog. Lots of fog." she took in a deep breath, as if she had just ran a mile and needed to catch it, "I awoke finding myself on the ground here, when my eyes finally grew adjusted to the new scenery I found that there was this...thing. It sort of glowed and zapped me and... You guessed it, I blacked out again," she sighed. Her story sounded very unconvincing, and weird to even her." I awoke to you guys hovering over me, that it, at least all that I can't remember." she finished, looking at them waiting for them to speak. "What do you think?"

The foursome stared at Kate. They had never heard such a tale, not even Odd's were as far-fetched as this one. "You don't believe me." Kate said blandly, looking rather crestfallen at the thought. _'They're right though. How could anyone believe my story? Heck, I don't even believe it!'_

Jeremie sat, pondering a specific detail about Kate's story. The wristband. From how she described it this device could virtualize and materialize you on command, something Jeremie still pondered about.

"This machine, is it genuinely a virtualization and materialization program all in one?" she looked up and nodded, it was talking about her wristband, "So that means that this is your precise form, not a virtualized brain equivalent?" The others watched silently, "What you see is what you get." she smarted while Odd cut in, "Wait, how can she get into Lyoko without a scanner?" Dumbstruck, even Kate stared this time. You could almost hear Jeremie banging his head against the computer screen. "Odd, haven't you been paying attention at all?" Ulrich questioned with a strained face. "Maybe..." Odd said. In truth he had been fiddling with his tail though most of Jeremie's speech. "Sure odd," Jeremie said with a chuckle. "Watch it, Einstein," Odd growled, not have as much fun being laughed at.

"So can you get me out of here or not?" she cut in, the demanding tone in her voice coming back, "Hey, what a second, no one said ANYTHING about getting you out of here." Ulrich, for some reason had a bad gut feeling about this girl, maybe it was because his gut was screaming 'X.A.N.A!' No one made a move to apologize for Ulrich's behavior, well, except Aelita, "Jeremie, I think we should-" "Not now Aelita." Jeremie sternly cut her off. "So that's how it is then? FINE! I can get out of here ALL BY MYSELF!"

Kate stomped away, thinking to herself, having a "moment", **'You shouldn't have stomped away like that.' **'W_hat else could I have done? Sit there and be like, 'Ok you don't have to believe me, I can just frickin' sit and rot in this stupid desert!'_ Her anger was getting the better of her, not one of her favorite traits Quick to judge and quick to snap back. **'Calm down...' **her inner voice told her,** 'Maybe if you had been a little nicer...?' **"But I was _nice_!" she yelled out loud but it wasn't like anyone could have heard her, **'Have you tried the wrist band?' **_'Yeah, its totaled.' _she sighed, '_Great I'm stuck in the desert as a fairy princess and now I'm going crazy and talking to myself.. how could this possibly get any worse?'_

-Back With the Gang-

After a few minutes of sighing, Ulrich finally questioned, "What do we do now?" "We go home I guess." said Odd, "But how do we-?" "I'm not sure Ulrich, normally when we go back to the past, but If we do, we leave her here in Lyoko. Who knows what she might be doing? What if her story is true?" Yumi inquired.  
"It's possible Yumi," Jeremie concluded. "Should we go find her?" "I think so Odd. I'll try to locate her on the map." Yumi and Odd nodded while Ulrich stood off to the side, his arms crossed shaking his head. " I don't know Jeremie, I don't think we should trust her. Vitalizing her could cause chaos!" he spat trying to make his point. " But couldn't she infect Lyoko if she was left here?" Odd question, scratching his head. " I say we take the chance." "Yumi's right guys. I've found Kate on the map, she's north a bit, I'll tell you when you're close."  
  
After a few minutes of running, and a few minutes of Ulrich's grumbling they were there, not a foot away from her, standing there behind her . "Kate?" Yumi said gently, putting her hand on her shoulder, "What do you want now..." she turned and glared," We want to take you home." Jeremie spoke into his headset. "Really?" "Really." Odd replied.  
  
"I've got it, Kate; turn on your wrist band. I'm going to localize it, hack into its programming, and get you back here." Jeremie said, typing rather fast on the Super Computer, sweat beads forming on his forehead. Odd and Ulrich watched from behind Jeremie while Yumi was still in Lyoko in case Jeremie was wrong, they had all laughed at this but they need to be cautious.

"It's on, but I think it's shot." she replied, turning on the gadget with a small 'Beep'. "Ready?" Jeremie asked, his fingers crossed in hope as he got ready to press the enter button. Kate nodded and he pressed the button... There was silence, it began to work. "YES!" Jeremie shouted a bit too soon, 'Error!' came into the window and he slammed his fist down on the desk. "I almost had it that time." He moaned. "Keep trying Jeremie." Kate encouraged as she sat down Indian style and began to chat with Yumi, who she had come to like. " Almost ready Jeremie?" Five minutes had gone by. " I think so Yumi." " I know I'm ready to get out of this dress." Kate groaned and the other laughed, "SERIOUSLY!" she joked and more laughter followed, and after that a push of a button, "Begin Materialization Sequence!" he spoke into the headset, this time there was no error, no problem. First Yumi, then Kate disappeared from the screen and they quickly ran to the elevator. After pressing in their secret code into the elevator they plummeted down to the scanner room where Yumi's scanner was already open and was standing outside of Kate's.  
  
"Ready?" she asked them with a raised brow as the scanner began to open the fog cleared, but they needn't answer. "What the heck was that?" Kate grumbled, wobbling to her feet from her fetal position, rubbing her eyes. "It worked." Jeremie whispered as Kate's vision cleared and her eyes opened wide. "YOU DID IT!" she ran over and hugged him, knowing it was the bodiless voice for he had been the only one not in Lyoko and by his voice. Jeremie blushed a little and straightened his glasses. "So it did."  
  
Everyone else was silent, except Kate and Jeremie who were still chattering on about how they were so amazed it worked.  
  
The transformation from ' Lady Carlotta' as she had been in her "Virtual Role-play" to Kate Barron was incredible. Everything had changed but her face. Her hair, now instead of a rustic auburn was now a yellow color, like straw but only it was as fine as such. The coarse, curly mess was, although given life to its unnatural color by red highlights that were clearly unnatural. It's very bizarre to see someone change from a fairy lady of nobility to a young teen donning tight fitting, flared jeans.  
  
"So where am I?" she asked, hands on her hips, a grin on her face. Her mood had dramatically improved since virtualized. "Welcome to Kadic." Yumi offered with a shrug. "Thanks," she paused for a moment, obvious the gears were turning in her head and the name had clicked. "Kadic... Kadic boarding school?" They nodded. "Freakeh." she muttered. "Wha?" Odd questioned, and she smirked, "Its a looonnnggg story." 


End file.
